Build talk:N/Mo Discord Smite Support
My suggestion is Reaper's Mark over IV to completly kill SoH drawback --Aartist21 16:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Signet of Lost Souls, Soul Reaping, and Foul Feast all give energy. Wasting the elite on it isn't necessary. Toraen talk 16:09, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Why the hell would you need more energy management with this bar? *slap* get a hold of yourself Aartist21.-- 17:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::with RM u can easily maintain SoH on 4 players and you can spam other skills aswell without any e problems, besides the dmg output from IV in hard mode is really low anyway so its kinda useless. so yeah it can be variant --Aartist21 08:33, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Needs more putrid bile --Mafaraxas 01:17, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Icy Veins doesn't like high Armor. Your choices are kind of shitty though, if you don't split your attributes. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:15, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :10+1DM, 8+2SR, 12Smite.-- 02:20, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Retribution since you've speced into smiting with nothing to go into curses? Energy may be tight then though...and it may be redundant.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 04:08, 13 June 2009 (UTC) needs more roj--Relyk 09:29, 13 June 2009 (UTC) IV is kinda useless really, especially in HM. Justr load up another RoJ on the chara instead. JONO51 11:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :12 DM for one skill? um, no. (Kiron 18:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC)) any thoughts on trading IV for Discord? I mean, then you can pew pew while you pew pew. is lulz on MS/DB and Critscythe. ··· Danny Does 14:57, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Sure, why not. 02:26, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::everything dies before you can use ms D: locust fury sin spamming scan and golden fang ftw!--Relyk 02:28, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::Erm, why not both? Make it optional with Discord or Icy Veins. Life 04:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::judge's insight is pretty hard on energy :/--Relyk 06:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Soul Reaping says hi. ··· Danny Does 16:13, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::If you're using attack skills, you might as well not use Locust's Fury, either. Unsuspecting Strike->Golden Fang Strike->Death Blossom. :::prof=A/D CriticalStrikes=11+1+1 DaggerMastery=11+1 EarthPrayers=8StrikeFang StrikeScanEyeAgilityof StrengthUral's Hammer!"Lotus Strike/build :::If your team has SoH and GDW, it shouldn't take more than U-Strike and GFangStrike to take out 600 health. They'll be dead before VoS realizes they're conditioned. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 01:16, 18 June 2009 (UTC) wtf... U misspelled asplode. great build btw microin' any real microing involved with the exception of JI and SoHFlesh Atrophy"Real Sins Play Mesmer" 03:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Short answer: no. Long answer: yes, if you can be fucked to. Things still die as long as you ping them for your heroes. --Mafaraxas 03:55, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::The only micro-ing I could see even remotely necessary would be for SoH (which I think they fixed Heroes with, anyway), and Rez. Calling targets isn't really micro-ing, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 13:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :my reason for asking about macroing was would the heroes cast discord w/o a hex & condition?->Flesh Atrophy"Real Sins Play Mesmer" 15:14, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::I assume they'll use it like Glowing Gaze and most other conditional skills: only when the condition is met. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:22, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::^ they only use discord when there's both a hex and condition. ··· Danny Does 18:42, 25 June 2009 (UTC) maybe turn this into a generic discord support. idk. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] 18:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC)